


The Ski Trip

by Vartheta999



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Humanformers, M/M, Might add more tags as i go, Tags might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vartheta999/pseuds/Vartheta999
Summary: (Human AU) Team Bee decides to go on a ski trip for the week to take a little vacation.Will it be fun? Yes.Will people get hurt? That is a possibility.





	1. Day 1

"Okay, I'm going inside to help Fix-It get the keys for our cabin. You know how lost he gets sometimes." said a caucasian man with bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair in a crew cut to his companions. He was wearing a black and yellow winter jacket, black ski pants, gloves, and boots. He and three others were outside a small building on a ski resort. "Can I trust that no one will kill or harm each other while I'm gone?"

"Yes, sir." smiled a girl in her late teens, taking a sip from her hot chocolate. She looked hispanic and had her light blue hair in a ponytail. She wore a white and blue skully hat with a blue jacket, baby blue pants and gloves, a blue scarf, and boots. She also had a pair of ski goggles on. "Wait, I get to have my own room right, Bumblebee?" she asked.

"Of course you do." Bumblebee said reassuringly. "You're a girl and you need your privacy. And we men will respect that privacy. Right, Sideswipe?" he said loudly, eyeing the boy next to her who was also in his late teens.

"Yeah, Bee, don't worry." Sideswipe smiled innocently. He was a few inches taller than his female counterpart, and he was fair skinned with spikey red hair and a small goatee on his chin. He wore ski goggles to with circular frames, a red jacket, black ski pants, black scarf and gloves, and boots. He took a sip of his own hot chocolate "Just go get the keys before we freeze our asses off, okay? Enough with the orders already. I'll behave and be a good boy." he snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Okay, you don't have be rude. Grimlock, seeing that Fix-It is inside and I'm going to join him and you're the only other adult, could you please watch the children?" Bee asked a huge man who was at least a whole foot taller than him. He had a mop of black hair and broad shoulders. His red goggles, black face mask, and mostly black attire made it look like he was about to rob a bank, or at least a convenience store for that matter, and you couldn't really see his face because of the goggles and face mask. He looked pretty intimidating.

"What?" he replied, letting out a huge yawn.

"Can you please watch these two while I go inside with Fix-It?" Bumblebee asked again.

"Sure, Bee." Grimlock held out a thumbs up and let out another yawn. "No problem. I'll watch 'em, don't worry."

Bumblebee nodded hesitantly and left the three to themselves. After only a minute waiting, Sideswipe let out a groan. He was getting bored, and that usually wasn't a good thing. He looked around for something, anything to keep his mind if his impending boredom. Then a lightbulb went off in his head and he looked at Strongarm, who was drinking her cocoa and looked so peaceful. She wore a cute little smile on her face as she sighed happily, looking absolutely content.'

Sideswipe smiled at her mischieviously and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small rod with a string that had mistletoe attached to it's end and extended it into a small fishing pole. He turned his back her slightly and held the pole over his shoulder, letting the mistletoe dangle over his target as he casually sipped his hot beverage. For two minutes, there was nothing, until he heard a small gasp. He turned his head back a bit and tried his very best to hold back a laugh.

Strongarm was staring at the mistletoe completely and utterly confused and blushing so hard she almost looked like a cherry. Then she spotted Sideswipe smirking and glared at him. If looks could kill, Sideswipe would be, well, dead. "Sideswipe, what are you doing?" she asked through gritted teeth, resisting the urge smack that smug look off his face.

"Nothing. I'm just standing here, drinking my cocoa. You okay, Strongarm? Your looking a little red there." he snickered.

"Put the mistletoe down before I make you, Sideswipe." she ordered, balling her hands into fist. "Please."

"Nice view, huh? The mountain range is so breathtaking from this angle." he said, completely ignoring her. "What do you say, Grim?"

"Wha...? Oh yeah, it's pretty great..." he said grogily and smacked his lips before looking at Sideswipe. "You two are behaving right?" he asked.

"Yes." Sideswipe nodded.

"Good." Grimlock nodded back and continued to just stand like a lifeless plank of wood. A few seconds later low snoring could be heard emanating from him.

"He's out of it. Poor guy..." Sideswipe sighed and shook his head before looking back at Strongarm. "Now where were we? Oh yeah-Boop!" He gently poked her nose and laughed.

■■■■■■

"Fix-It how is it possible you forgot about getting the keys?" Bumblebee asked the man walking next to him. He was about an inch shorter than Strongarm with horn rimmed glasses and blue eyes. Almost everything he wore was orange, the almost being his red hat.

"Well you try concentrating when there's a bunch of children singing at the entrance. And they were singing "Fly Me To The Moon" to make matters worst! You know I like Frank Sinatra!" Fix-It exclaimed.

"I know you do but you can't let that-What the hell happened?!" he yelled running towards the rest if their friends. Sideswipe was unconscious laying on the snow and one his cheeks were red like it might have been hit. Bumblebee bent down and picked him up, glaring at Grimlock "Grim what happened?!"

"What?! Huh?! Oh! Hey Bee what's up!!" Grimlock woke up and yawned "Are we there yet?"

"What happened?" he repeated.

Grimlock froze when he saw Sideswipe and he searched for any explanation in his mind that suited the situation. "It was a....It was a run by nutting!!" he finally coughed out. "Yeah a run by nutting. Some kids were throwing chest nuts and-uh....One hit Sideswipe. Hard."

"Then where are all the nuts?"

"I ate them."

"Off the ground-"

"Yes!"

"Bumblebee, I think Strongarm has the answer to all your questions." Fix-It said, looking at Strongarm who was staring at the ground like a child would of they were in trouble.

"Grim, carry Sideswipe. Everyone, to the van." Bumblebee said letting Grimlock take Sideswipe. "Strongarm, what happened?" Bumblebee asked in the kindest voice he could muster at the moment as they made their way to the vehicle.

"Um..." Strongarm hesitated.

"What did Sideswipe do?"

She frowned "You know the thing he has been doing for a few weeks?"

"The mistletoe thing?" he inquired.

"He did it and wouldn't stop! And then he "booped" me....I just let him have it!" Strongarm made a slapping motion with her hand and sighed "I know violence against a teammate isn't acceptable, but he had it coming!....I'm sorry though."

"I know you are, but tell Sides that when he comes to. Okay?" he smiled, taking out the keys and unlocking the van.

"I call shotgun!" Fix-It smiled, getting into the passenger seat. Bumblebee rolled his eyes with a smile and started the car before driving off.

After three minutes Strongarm looked at everyone else in the car. Bee was focused on the road, Fix-It was playing with the radio, and both Grimlock and Sideswipe were passed out.

 _No one is going to notice..._ she reassured herself and took a deep breath before she quickly kissed Sideswipe on the cheek, then she burried face in her hands in embarrassment.

Unbeknownst to her, Sideswipe had begun to smirk and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Got you." he whispered before he went back to actual sleep for the remainder of the ride.

 


	2. Day 2

Sideswipe threw the curtains in Bumblebee's room open, letting in all the sun pour into the room. "Rise and shine, Bee.  It's 12:30 am. You said you were going to make breakfast today! We're starved so chop-chop!" he yelled into his ear.  
  
Bumblebee groaned and pulled his blanket over his head. "You guys aren't little kids, you cook something-"  
  
"Oh and Fix-It set the living room rug on fire!" Sideswipe interrupted. Bumblebee quickly tried getting up and fell off the bed in the process, ran out the door, down the stairs and towards the living room, where he tripped and fell on his face. It was then when he realized he hadn't smelled smoke and that Sideswipe was laughing his head off upstairs.  
  
_That little punk..._ Bee thought with a frown and rubbed his face in pain.  
  
"Hey, Bee, how'd ya sleep-Put some clothes on, jeez!" Grimlock exclaimed, covering his eyes. "Are you a male stripper now or somethin'?!" Bumblebee looked at himself and realized he was wearing nothing but his briefs. He was such in a rush to come down that he didn't even think to grab his robe.  
  
"Dammit..." he sighed and pinched the skin between his eyes. He and Sideswipe were going to have a little talk later about these little pranks.  
  
"Hello, Bumblebee. Let me guess, Sideswipe trouble?" Strongarm approached him, handing him a t-shirt. He quickly put the shirt on and Strongarm handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Why weren't you freaking out like Grim when you saw me?" Bee asked, drinking his coffee "Speaking of that, Grim, it's okay now."  
  
Strongarm smiled "I grew up with two men remember? I think I can handle the sight of a guy without his his pants on. If you were completely naked however, yes, I would have freaked out."  
  
"By the way, how were Jackie and Magnus? I heard you talking them yesterday."  
  
"Pretty good. Dad told me to have fun and stay safe. Oh, and they said hi to you and to keep me safe or else they're going to make you suffer in ways you will not believe." she said, saying the last part in such a calm manner it was almost scary.  
  
"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Where's Fix-It? He's usually up by now." Bumblebee said, eyes panning around the living room.  
  
"Still sleeping." Grimlock answered and headed towards a swinging door that led into the kitchen.  
  
"Grimlock, you already had four servings, you don't need to have a fifth. Save some for Bumblebee and Fix-It." Strongarm chided.  
  
"I'm getting a cup of hot chocolate, relax." Grimlock said from the kitchen. "You want one, too? I mean you never drink coffee so...."  
  
"Yeah." Strongarm answered sitting on the couch and turning on the TV and flipping through the channels.  
  
"Big or small mug?"  
  
"Knowing you, big."  
  
"With or without marshmallows?"  
  
"With."  
  
"Whipcream?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cinnamon?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Chocolate chips?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about with a bit of Scotch? Whiskey? Brandy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What about vodka?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Grimlock laughed and came out with two mugs, handing one to Strongarm "Enjoy." he smiled and drank his. Strongarm stared at it for a moment, smelling it before she hesitantly took a sip. When she decided it was safe, she began to drink it.  
  
"You already made breakfast?" Bee asked.  
  
"Yeah, I made French toast, Sideswipe made eggs, and Grim worked on the bacon and sausage links. It was a group effort and-" she paused to take a sip of her beverage "I think Sideswipe just wanted to mess with you a bit. And look, here he comes now in 3....2....1."  
  
As if on cue, Sideswipe came down the stairs and he was still giggling "Hey, Bee, did you have a nice trip? Because I saw you have a nice fall-That's my shirt."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bumblebee said, glaring at him. He was still a little peeved about what he had done earlier.  
  
"I mean what I said. Why are you wearing it?" Sideswipe frowned.  
  
Bumblebee looked a the shirt and chuckled " "I'm Sexy  & I Know It" Sideswipe? I think I look better in this shirt then you do." he smirked, flexing his muscles.  
  
"Why did you give it to him Strongarm?" Sideswipe whined "That's my favorite shirt!"  
  
"It was an emergency and you just left it on the couch after I asked you to put it away." she shrugged "Fits him a little better anyway."  
  
Sideswipe gasped "And what is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I'm-"  
  
"No! I'm saying it's a little too big on you and that it makes you look skinny." she said holding up her hands defensively.  
  
He glared at her "Hey, I take offense to that!"  
  
"I'm just being honest-"  
  
"Ahem! Not that this isn't fun, but I'm taking a shower. Behave." Bee interrupted and went up stairs. Strongarm turned back to the TV and continued to flip through the channels.  
  
"I'll wash the dishes okay, Strongarm?" Grimlock said disappearing back into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks-Ah, here we go. "Law & Order" ." she smiled and looked back at Sideswipe, who was still standing there with his arms crossed, pouting. "You want to watch this with me, Sideswipe, or are you just going to stand there all day looking sad?" she asked. Sideswipe took a minute before he plopped down on the couch next to her and began watching it. They were silent for the first few minutes, side-glancing each other almost every few seconds but never making eye contact.  
  
"This is an interesting episode, I wonder who the sniper is. Who do you think it is, Strongarm?" Sideswipe asked during the commercial break, finally breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"I've seen the episode before. I won't spoil it, but let's just say you'll be surprised." Strongarm answered "I didn't even expect it at first."  
  
"Strongarm, I want to know now! Can't you spoil it just a tad?" he begged, sticking out his bottom lip and whimpering like a puppy  
  
"It's cute how you beg, but the answer is still no." she shook her head "I don't want to ruin it for you."  
  
"Awww! C'mon, just a small clue-"  
  
"Shh!" she interrupted him "It's coming back on."  
  
"You really like this show don't you?" Sideswipe asked in a whisper.  
  
Strongarm nodded.  
  
"I like "Criminal Minds", but this is cool too." Sideswipe shrugged and they went back to being completely silent for a few more minutes until they heard someone clear their throat from behind them. They turned around and saw Bumblebee.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he said, pointing at the TV.  
  
"Don't worry, you're not. We're just watching something. What's up?" Strongarm asked, turning down the volume on the TV.  
  
"Well-" Bumblebee began but was interrupted when Sideswipe snatched the control from her and jacked up the volume.  
  
"Don't be so inconsiderate, Strongarm. It was just getting good!" he scolded and turned his attention back to the TV.  
  
Strongarm rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Bumblebee. "As you were saying, sir."  
  
"I was saying, would any of you want to go do what we came here to do in the first place?" Bumblebee smiled and showed her a snowboard he had hidden behind his back. "Have some fun in the snow. Just put your stuff on and we're going."  
  
"Hell yeah!" The two exclaimed and ran upstairs to their rooms, Grimlock bursting out of the kitchen a few seconds later and did the same.  
  
"Oh and last one down has to drive there and back!" Bumblebee shouted and flew up the stairs and to his own room.

  
■■■■■■  


Strongarm touched the van and smiled "First!"  
  
"Second. Yeah baby!" Grimlock shouted.  
  
"And third! I guess Bee is gonna drive again." Sideswipe smirked and leaned against the van "What a shame."  
  
The front seat window of the van suddenly went down to reveal Bumblebee, looking smug as ever, drinking a styrofoam cup of coffee. "That's where you're wrong Sideswipe."  
  
Sideswipe bolted in surprise. "What the? Bee, how did you-"  
  
"Get out here before y'all? It's very simple actually. I already had my boots and pants on when I talked about going out. All I had to do was put on the rest of my stuff and violá, I beat you all." Bee stepped out of the vehicle and put the keys in Sideswipe's hand and he opened a side door to let everyone else in. Sideswipe took his seat in the front and started the car.  
  
"Shotgun!" Strongarm shouted and sat in the passenger seat next to him "Let's go already!"  
  
"What about Fix-It?" Grimlock asked, looking back at the cabin "Isn't he coming?"  
  
"He's staying here to just catch up on his rest." Bumblebee replied and looked at Sideswipe. "And Sideswipe, no speeding. Remember the last time?"  
  
Sideswipe nodded and began driving. "How could I forget? That cop was horrifying. He threatened to throw me in the juvey. What was his name again Bee? I think you knew him."  
  
"Thunderhead. You're lucky his partner, who also just so happened to be his son Firecracker, talked him out of it or he would've." Bumblebee chuckled. "You talked so much smack to him that day, I wonder why he didn't just arrest you on the spot. I think it would've done you some good."  
  
"Oh ha! Ha! I forgot how to laugh." Sideswipe said, sarcastically.  
  
"I liked Thunderhead. He was so nice to me!" Strongarm smiled. "He also told me and I quote: 'Make sure that damn cherry don't get into any more trouble or else next time I will throw him in the juvey. And teach him some manners, too, that kid's got a potty mouth.' "  
  
"Can we please stop talking about it!" Sideswipe groaned. He turned on the radio and looked at the road "Don't distract me."  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were at the resort and Sideswipe parked the van.  
  
"We have arrived at our destination. People who will turn twenty in the next two months and are male, plus extremely handsome, exit the vehicle first." Sideswipe said and got out the van.  
  
"Really Sideswipe?" Bee sighed and got out the car. He opened the back doors of the van and handed everyone one their equipment things. "Grimlock, here are your skis, Strongarm here are yours, and Sideswipe here's your board. Oh, and don't forget your goggles."  
  
"I think we got everything." Strongarm said putting on her goggles. Then out of the blue she smacked Grimlock and Sideswipe on the back and began running towards the lift. "First one to the top of Suicide's Head and back chooses tonight's movie!"  
  
"Oh, it's on!" Grimlock laughed and ran after her.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Sideswipe yelled and caught up to Strongarm, pushing her out of the way and into the snow. "I'm not watching "Top Gun" again."  
  
Grimlock stopped and helped her up before continuing to run. Bumblebee shook his head. "I should just leave here and let them find their way back."  
  
Sideswipe and Grimlock handed the attendant their passes before going on the two person lift. "See ya Strongarm!" Sideswipe laughed maniacally. "I'm gonna win it all!"  
  
"Dude, chill out. Who says you're going to win? You still got me to deal with." Grimlock said, punching him in the shoulder.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"Nothing, I just felt like it."  
  
Strongarm took the next lift, frowning and mumbling something about beating a cherry up before she heard someone say something to her. She looked up and saw a guy looking at her. Everything he wore was icy blue, including his goggles and the balaclava (ski mask) he was wearing, and he also had a pair of skis on.  
  
"Excuse me, what?" Strongarm asked.  
  
"Are you okay? I know it's none of my business, but you look a little upset." He said, voice muffled a bit by his balaclava.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, just some punk I know who was being well, a punk." Strongarm sighed.  
  
"What did they do?" he asked. "Nitrobolt by the way. Nitro for short."  
  
"We were racing and he just pushed me out of the way. I know it's kinda stupid of me to get upset, but he's so childish and does stuff like that almost all the time." Strongarm shrugged "What else am I supposed to do, smile? Oh and my name is Strongarm."  
  
"Charmed. Anyway, you shouldn't let him get the best of you. I had a roommate like your friend once and I was always so calm when he messed with me that it drove him nuts!" Nitrobolt laughed "You should just do that next time he messes with you and eventually he'll stop."  
  
"I'll try....Hey, you want race down when we get to the top?" Strongarm asked, forgetting about the bet she had made with the others and her growing smile hidden behind her scarf.  
  
"Sure!" he put his thumbs up. "Let's do the best out of 5."  
  
"Okay." Strongarm nodded. They waited a moment before they were almost at the top. She adjusted her goggles and pulled her hoodie over her head. "What are the odds?"  
  
"No odds. You ready, Strongarm?" Nitrobolt asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Okay! Three....Two....One....Go!" Nitro shouted as they slid off the lift and down the mountain. There is nothing like the feeling of skiing down the slopes with the rush of wind on your face. Although Strongarm and Nitrobolt could feel the chill in the air, they couldn't help smiling, gracefully weaving and passing the other skiers as they went along.  
  
"Hurry up, Strongarm!" Nitrobolt laughed. "I think I might beat you."  
  
"Shut up! I'm right next to you, Nitrobolt." Strongarm scoffed. By the time they got to the bottom, they were talking and laughing like they had known each other for years and went back up the mountain, continuing to race for another two hours before they got tired. They both went to a lounge on the resort and sat down after Nitrobolt got them both hot drinks.  
  
"That was fun." Nitrobolt smiled. Since he had removed his balaclava and goggles a while ago, Strongarm was able to see he had icy blue hair that matched his eyes and looked East Asian, he also looked around the same age as Strongarm and Sideswipe.  
  
"You said it." she sighed happily and took a sip of her drink. "I had a great time with you, Nitro."  
  
"Right back at ya, Strongarm. Are you gonna be here tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll be here for the rest of the week. You?"  
  
"Same here. My dad sent me here, he felt I needed some alone time because according to him I've been working too hard."  
  
"Where are you from anyway?"  
  
"Well at the moment I'm living in Crown City, my folks own a music shop and I work there. Some nights I play music at the local night club. I'm thinking of one day owning my own club when I'm old enough to get a liquor license." Nitro paused to take a sip of his beverage. "You?"  
  
"I live there, too! I'm uh....kind of a cop."  
  
"I better be careful then. But the most horrible thing I've done so far was get a speeding ticket...."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I did do community service for disturbing the peace that one time. But that hasn't happened again, I swear!"  
  
"Let's hope not-"  
  
Their conversation was cut short by Strongarm's phone ringing. She took out her phone and looked at the caller ID.  
  
It was Sideswipe.  
  
She groaned and answered the phone. "Yes, Sideswipe, what is it?"  
  
_"Where are you? We've been looking for you all over the place."_ Sideswipe said, sounding a little annoyed. _"Did you go back to the cabin or something?"_  
  
"I'm still here, I'm just hanging out with someone and have been with that someone for the past two hours." Strongarm replied.  
  
_"Okay, well we're about to go back to the cabin. You think you could meet us at the parking lot?"_  
  
Strongarm nodded "Give me five minutes."  
  
" _Okay. Bye_." he said and hung up.  
  
Strongarm looked at Nitrobolt and sighed "Hate to leave you, Nitro, but I have to go meet my friends at the parking lot. We're going back to our cabin."  
  
"Hey, no problem. I could walk you back if you want." Nitrobolt said.

  
Strongarm thought about it for a moment before she smiled "....Sure, why not?" 

  
■■■■■■

  
"So what movie are you choosing since you won, Grim?" Bumblebee asked.  
  
"I don't know." Grimlock shrugged. "Maybe we can go to the cinema. They're playing the original "Friday the 13th" tomorrow night."  
  
"Great idea, Grim. What do you think, Sideswipe?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, good idea. Where's Strongarm? It's been seven minutes." Sideswipe looked around, tapping his foot on the ground.  
  
"Hey, guys. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Strongarm announced jogging up to them, Nitrobolt not too far behind. Sideswipe smiled at Strongarm for a moment before he caught sight of Nitrobolt and frowned.  
_  
_ _Who's that? Why is he smiling at her? Why is Strongarm smiling? Why are they together!?_ Were a few of the many thoughts that raced through his head. Before he could say something, Bumblebee spoke up.  
  
"Don't worry. Who's your friend?" Bumblebee inquired.  
  
"Nitrobolt, pleased to meet you." he said and held out his hand for someone to shake it.  
  
_So that's his name...._ Sideswipe thought narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
"Pleasure is mine." Bumblebee shook his hand. "Bumblebee."  
  
"Nice." Nitrobolt said and looked at Sideswipe and Grimlock. "I'm guessing the tall guy is Grimlock and the red guy is the "punk" Strongarm has told me so much about. Strongarm, are you sure you weren't overreacting? He looks fine to me. Your names Sideswipe, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Sideswipe nodded and glared at him for a split second. "So, how'd you meet him, Strongarm?"  
  
"On the ski lift after you pushed me into the snow. By the way, what was the race about again because I completely forgot." Strongarm said, glaring at him for a moment.  
  
"Who gets to chose tonight's movie and I won! So, how do you like "Friday the 13th"? They're gonna play it in the cinema tomorrow night though, so I was thinking we could all go watch it together." Grimlock said excitingly. "Nitrobolt, you could come to if you want!"  
  
"I'd love to, Grimlock, thanks for the invitation. I have nothing to do tomorrow anyways." Nitrobolt took out his phone. "What time do I meet you guys?"  
  
"Like around 9:30 pm, the movie starts at 9:45." Grimlock answered.  
  
"9:30....cinema." he said as he typed it into his phone "Okay! See ya tomorrow then, Strongarm?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Oh and Strongarm, can I have your number?" he asked. "You know, to call you later."  
  
"Sure! It's 787-6647. Your number?"  
  
"423-2229. Bye, Strongarm and friends." Nitrobolt said and ran towards his own car.  
  
"Bye, Nitro." Strongarm chimed. Everyone loaded their stuff into the van before driving back to the cabin. While everyone else talked about their day Sideswipe remained silent, focusing on the road as he thought about Nitrobolt.  
  
_Strongarm really seems to really like him and he really seemed to like her-Wait a sec, why do I care if she seems to like someone? It'll keep her busy and out of my hair. But that someone isn't me....Why is he so special?_ Sideswipe thought, pressing on the brakes before he was able to hit a deer that was in the middle of the road. He waited for the deer to pass before he continued driving and started up his train of thought again.  
_  
_ _What's so special about him? Nitrobolt is noticeably a well mannered. He is very likeable since everyone warmed up to him pretty fast and from what Strongarm is saying about him, he is tad more mature than me and a gentleman in a way....Okay maybe that's why. Well, I saw her first! Not that damn....that damn....That damn guy!_ Sideswipe let out a low growl and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. _Just wait, tomorrow if he tries anything I'm going to beat the shit out of-_  
  
"Sideswipe!" Strongarm shouted,  snapping him back to reality.  
  
He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that plagued his mind and smiled his trademark smile "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"We're back already. Are you going to come back to the cabin or have you decided you are going to live in the van for the rest of the week?" Strongarm asked, giggling at the thought of him living in a van.  
  
"Really? I could have sworn only a minute passed...."  
  
"So are you coming or not?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming." Sideswipe got out the van and made his way to the cabin with Strongarm. "Hey, Strongarm?" he said when they had reached the door.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"About pushing you earlier, I'm sssssssss...sssssssss....ssssssssooooo. I'm sssss...." He had the word on the top of his tongue, he just couldn't say it. He wasn't used to saying. He took another deep breath and tried again. "I'm sssss. I'm so....I'm sorr....I'm sssss!"  
  
Strongarm giggled again at his efforts to say such a simple word. "You're sorry?"  
  
"Yes!" Sideswipe nodded. "I'm sorry, Strongarm."  
  
"It's okay. I got over it pretty quickly thanks to Nitro." Strongarm shrugged.  
  
"Uh-huh." he frowned for a moment before he smiled and opened the door. "Let's get inside, it's freezing! You want me to make some hot chocolate for the both of us?"  
  
"Thanks, Sideswipe. You want to finish watching that episode?" Strongarm smiled back and went in with him. "It sounds like Grim's watching the TV living room so it's a good thing we have Netflix."  
  
"Hey, we could make some popcorn and have a marathon!"  
  
"Great idea! I'll work on the popcorn after I change. We could watch it in my room since I'm the only one who brought a laptop."  
  
"Okay, cool."  
  
Six hours later....  
  
Bumblebee went up to check on Sideswipe and Strongarm. They both just disappeared upstairs for a few hours, only coming down once to get some dinner before they ran back up and disappeared for a few more hours. Bumblebee could hear their faint talking and laughing, but for the past ten minutes they were completely silent and he was a little worried. Strongarm's door was cracked a bit so he gently pushed it open. He looked in and saw that they were slumped over on the floor, fast asleep. They were leaning against each other with a blanket draped over their shoulders and Strongarm's laptop on their laps.  
  
"Now that is just cute." he whispered and quietly walked over. He took the laptop from them and turned it off before putting it on a bedside table. They both stirred a bit and Strongarm muttered something in her sleep that was incomprehensible.  
  
_I should probably wake them up....but they look so peaceful, I can't bring myself to do that._ Bumblebee thought and bit his lip. _Maybe just this once, I mean it's not like their going to hurt each other._  
  
With curt nod he left the room and closed the door, leaving a small crack, and went back down stairs to the living room. Fix-It was sitting on his knees in front of the coffee table where the had a game of Uno in progress.  
  
"So, how are the chips-ahem! How are the children, Bumblebee?" Fix-It asked when he had sat back down on his side.  
  
"Fine, they're were just sleeping." Bumblebee smiled before taking his cards from his back pocket. He had two cards left and he placed one on the deck "Uno."  
  
"That's great-Uno."  
  
"Dang it, I need to get two cards...."  
  
"And I win."


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short because i literally couldn't think of anything else to put in it

“What's the matter, Grimlock? You haven't eaten your breakfast.” Fix-It asked the groaning dino dude. “Are you sick?”

“They cancelled the movie tonight!” Grimlock groaned and dropped his head on the table with a  _ thud,  _ shaking it a bit _.  _ “I checked for other times and they ain't playing it at all for the rest of the week….”

“Ooh….I'm sorry about that, Grim. Wanna go have a snowball fight?” Bee offered.

“Meh….”

“Maybe we could go to the bar in town and drink till we drop.”

Grim lifted his head up a bit and muttered, “Listening.”

“Heck, we could just leave Strongarm and Sideswipe here. Make it a day for the adults, what do you say?” He smiled. “And don't worry about them, I think that they'll behave–”

He was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

“I wonder who that could be, we're not expecting anyone.…” Bee said quizzically, getting up and slowly making his way towards the door.

They knocked again, this time a little harder.

“Bumblebee, let us in! 

“We're freezing!!” Familiar voices shouted. “Please!”

“Drift?” He quickly unlocked the door, but before he could fully open it two similar looking but not identical preteen boys (who seemed a little underdressed considering the climate) burst in, knocking him over. They quickly were followed by man in his mid-thirties, who slammed the door shut as soon as he was inside.

“Thank you, Bumblebee,” Drift said curtly as he helped confuzzled man up. “As Slipstream put it, we were freezing.”

“What are you guys doing here?” Fix-It asked as he ran up stairs, returning a few seconds later with blankets for Jetstorm and Slipstream, who were shivering. They thanked him and grabbed the blankets, wrapping themselves until they were in a safe cocoon of warmth.

“Yeah, I thought you guys were in Kokomo, drinkin' out of coconuts and stuff,” Grim added, arching a brow.

“Our plane got redirected do to a storm, we had to land here....” Drift grumbled. “We remembered you were here and decided to drop in….is it okay if we stay for the remainder of the trip?”

“....We have extra rooms, you could wear some of my clothes, I got an extra jacket that you could wear,” Bee shrugged. “We can buy Slip and Jet a jacket and some warm clothes when we go into town. So, yeah, I guess you can.”

“Thank you,” He sighed in relief, “just give me something proper to wear and we'll leave.”

“Come on,” Bee jogged up the stairs, motioning for Drift to follow him. Along the way, he stopped by Strongarm's room and poked his head in to check on Strongarm and Sideswipe. At some point in the middle of the night, Strongarm had gone into her bed while Sideswipe laid face down in a pillow on the floor with a blanket. It was surprising that they were still asleep, Strongarm would usually be up by now….

“Bumblebee?”

_ Right. Drift needs clothes, I could worry about these two later,  _ He thought, looking at them one last time before shutting the door.

■■■■■■

Strongarm's eyes fluttered open and she pushed herself up to sit, and she looked at the clock on her bedside table.

It was 10:45 AM. She could get up, but sleep seemed like a much better option and a nicer one at that. This was a vacation after all, she didn't have to work, this was a time to relax. A time to catch up on her rest, and with a nod, she laid back down, sighing with satisfaction as she drifted back into the realm of dreams–

**BEEPBEEPBEEP**

“Make it stooooop!!” She and Sideswipe whined in unison, pressing their ears flat against their heads to block out the horrible sound. “Aaaaaaaaaah!!!”

This went on for another minute, and one of them was about to get up and fix the problem, when to their sweet relief it shut off.

But that relief–Strongarm's at least–was short lived as someone burst in.

“Oh, for the love of–” Strongarm grabbed a pillow with the intent to throw it at the perpetrator. “Get out!”

“No, please!” cried Slipstream. “Don't throw it!”

“We just wanted to say, “Good afternoon” andweneedyourhelp!!” Jetstorm squeaked and hid behind Slipstream. 

“What are you guys doing here?” She asked, dropping the pillow.

“Plane had to land here because of a storm and stuff.” They both answered.

“Okay….Wait, what did you do?” She quickly got out of bed, careful not to step on Sideswipe. 

“We may have sorta, accidentally….” Slipstream laughed nervously as they walked out the room. “....broke the smoke detector.”

“How?” She asked, jogging down the stairs. “Where's Drift?”

“Him, Bee, Grimlock, and Fix-It left to go to town to buy us some proper clothes. I mean, we almost froze to death on the way here.” Slipstream laughed nervously. It was then Strongarm noticed their attire was more suited for warm tropical weather

“And, the smoke detector, we threw something at it to turn it off….we were making waffles,” Jetstorm added.

“They're gone? The guys, not your waffles.”

The two nodded and Slipstream handed her a note.

“ _ Strongarm and Sideswipe _ ,” She read aloud. “ _ The movie was cancelled, let your friend know. Grimlock felt bad, so me and Fix-It are taking him for a day in town. Drift is with us, too, but he will be back as soon he gets some warm clothes for Jet and Slip. Meanwhile, please behave and look after them, I'm trusting you  _ **_both as young adults_ ** _ to keep it under control. Bee…. _ He could've texted me this.... What do you guys wanna do?”

They shrugged.

“Watch a movie, maybe?”

They nodded. 

“What movie?”

“Robotech!” Jetstorm answered.

“Iron Giant!” Slipstream answered.

They froze and slowly turned to face each other with hard glares. 

Slipstream growled and put up his fist. “I guess we'll have to settle this like men.”

“I guess so….” Jetstorm put up his own fists. “Ready.”

Slipstream nodded.

“ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT–Aw,  man!” They groaned, both having gotten rocks. “ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT! No! Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”

While they continued with their little duel, Strongarm took a moment to text Nitrobolt the news.

**_Hey Nitro this is Strongarm from yesterday. How r u? The movie was cancelled and we got some unexpected guests so we wont be seeing u tonight_ ** **:(**

A minute later, he replied. 

_ Aww that sucks  _ :’(  _ I wanted to see u again _

**_Im sorry_ **

_ Wait r u able to go out?? _

_ Cuz if u r we could still hang out  _

**_No I have 2 babysit_ **

_ Oh. _

_ Can I go to u if thats ok? _

**_IDK….Wait!! U said u have a little brother right?_ **

**_How old is he and how tall??_ **

**_Do u have any extra clothes of his laying around where ur at???_ **

_ 12, average height of 4”8-9 and yes _

_ Why? _

**_Great! Listen u can come but bring some of his clothes. I need them cuz 2 of our guest are like the same age and height._ **

**_Sending you my location now_ **

_ Ok see u in a bit Strongarm  _ :)

**:D**

■■■■■■

Sideswipe groaned as he sat up. God, his back was killing him. Whose stupid idea was it to let him sleep on the floor–Wait, it was his stupid idea. Why didn't he take up the offer to sleep with Strongarm–with, of course, a wall of pillows in between them–on her bed or even go to his own room? He was probably so tired it didn't matter to him. What time was it? Who cares, he was starved.

He stood up and stretched before heading out the door. He could hear the roars laughter coming from below as he descended down the staircase. What were they laughing about? 

“Hey, Sideswipe!” Jetstorm exclaimed. “You finally woke up!”

“Sup, Jet and Slip. How's it–” He froze. “What the hell are you two doing here? Is this a dream. It's a dream.”

“No, it isn't.” Slip shook his head. “We had a little reroute do to a storm and we landed here.” 

“Oh. Where's Strongarm?”

“Outside with Nitrobolt unloading his car.” Jet answered. “He brought us some stuff to wear.”

“Oh, okay–What!?” 

“Sideswipe, how'd you sleep?” Strongarm asked as she walked in with a bundle of clothes, Nitro following closely behind with more. “You remember Nitro, right?”

“Hey, Sideswipe.”

Sideswipe's eyelid twitched. This was no dream. This was a mother fucking nightmare. 

“Sideswipe, are you okay?” Strongarm asked, noticing his little tick.

He took a deep breath and ran back up stairs, screaming off the top off the top of his lungs.

“Well that was unexpected….”  Nitro muttered.

■■■■■■

“Drift, Strongarm just texted me not to worry about Jetstorm and Slipstream's clothes anymore. A friend of hers brought some for them,” Bee assured him. “So….you want to just hang out with us? It'll just be us grown-ups and no one else.” 

Drift stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face him with his usual stern expression. “No.” 

“But–”

“No.”

“We could–”

“No.”

“Why don't you just–”

“No.”

“–loosen–”

“No.”

“–up–”

“No.”

“–already.”

“No!” He snapped and began walking away.

“Look, Drift, this is a vacation,” Bee caught up to him. “You need to try relaxing a bit. You're always so tense. Maybe try having a couple of drinks with us.”

“No–”

“C'mon, teamie,” Grimlock interrupted, giving him a begging look. “it'll make me real happy if you're there with us.”

“I'm sorry, Grimlock, I–”

Grimlock looked at him with sad puppy eyes and a small pout. “Please?”

Drift slowly shook his head, but looking again at Grimlock's sad little face made him quickly nod instead. “Okay, Grimlock–GWAAGH!

“Yeah!” Grimlock pulled him along like a ragdoll into one of the bars. 

“Hey Grim, wait up!” Bee ran after him. Before he could go inside, Fix-It grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“What?”

“Bumblebee,” He spoke up, “if you d-drink to the point where half of your clothes come off and you start dancing on tables, we're leaving you behind.”


End file.
